Rain
by Astasia
Summary: The day before the wedding with Arthur, Guenevere is walking alone under the rain...(LancelotGuinevere)


Summary : The day before the wedding with Arthur, Guenevere is walking alone under the rain...(Lancelot is still alive after the final battle)

------  
Rain  
-----

It was raining , she was walking on the path that encircled the outside of the castle...  
She was all soaked, seemed a child who had lost the way...

"Tomorrow"

Yes…tomorrow she would have had to marry the knight who had given back her the freedom , Arthur...  
He loved him ,she was sure... but of that love that leaves the heart calm to rock itself in the dreams...  
He was an azure prince... and she wasn't just a usual princess...

She was jumping from a puddle to the other... from tomorrow would have been the new Queen of Britain and she didn't know if she could have continued to make all what she wanted...

Who does it care if she would have soiled himself of mud... by now was completely soaked...  
Her wetness dressed had joined to the tiny body evidencing some the shapes...

She folded the head behind, the black hats fell back on hers shoulders, the rain began to strike them over the forehead...  
She opened the mouth for drink of those fresh water drops... She felt cold, but that sense of freedom that she loved allowed her to tolerate it...

She heard a music to come from the inside of the castle, sure was the musician which were trying the score for the party of this evening...  
She opened the arms as a butterfly and she began to rotate on herself... thousand drops were detached from her dressed in order to fly away... the skirt were bundled up around to hers legs...  
She curved the back, placed the arms for greeting a hypothetical knight and began to dance under the rain...

Music caress her with the water which slipped down her along the neck and until the center of the neckline...  
In one of her piroette she went to blink against something...  
"Strange it did not seem to me that there was a tree here"... thought before turning herself...

Two black eyes were fixing her intensely, she saw some thick curly completely wet that framed a ace that was smiling to her...

"Lancelot! You are here "  
"We were searching for you , Myladie"

How much time was that she was gone away from the castle ?She saw the sun... was already fading...  
"Vanora looks you for the prepared of this evening..."  
"What will she say when I will say to her that your Grace was dancing under the rain..."  
"I'm not still the Queen, Lancelot..."

She went away tightening the shoulders between the arms...  
The rain came down... her body was cold... but in her heart a fire was bursted out...  
Those eyes were observing her from goodness knows how much time...

"Do you grant this dance to me?"  
"What?"  
"Do you grant this dance to me, Myladie?"

He did not feel it to ask her to return endured, were obvious that she not wanted it...  
She was approached, Guinevere noticed that she was without armor...

Also his black shirt was completely wet, two of the laces that held it sluice, had been opened showing part of his thorax... the rest succeeded it to imagine alone, seen the adhesion of the woven ones to his muscles...

She was stopped on that particular... she had always seen in armor from when she had met him... she felt some shiver along the back... She did not understand if they had had to the informal estate of the knight or to the cold...

She collected her wet skirt and she made one risen of ducking...

Their hands were reached... they were dancing under the rain...  
But probably also it could have snowed... noone of them would be shrewed...

The eyes of him were fixed on those of her...

The distance of their bodies was minimal... seemed two magnets that have difficult not to approach itself...  
To every turn the hands were tightened more... and their bodies were approached...

"... and this is the love that upsets the heart... that it renders it uncertain." silently she thought while she twirled in his arms ..

"... that it doesn't know if to carry you in sky or to hell " he thought lost in the deep one of her eyes...

A small pebble made one trip to the lady of that silent dance...  
He found her grabbed of his shoulders...  
Her lips to the height of the opening of the shirt... could feel her breath on his skin...  
What would he have had to make?  
The firm arms in the embrace of her waist...  
She was there with him...  
he had wished it a lot to feel himself to crack within...

and now...

... soon...

she would have become the wife of his best friend...

He felt his body quiver, that closeness had been enough to excite him...  
he wanted those lips to loose himself within... wanted that body for him...  
he wanted those eyes loved only him…  
But he can't…

"Pay attention, Myladie, or I could take advantage it..."

Her eyes were dimmed of tears. Neither she could not understand the cause but the melancholy had taken the upper hand.  
"Sure knight... I will make greater attention"

For a moment... his heart became indefensible ...  
He attracted her to him... he tightened her with all his force...  
Her head had been put down to listen to his heart... It seemed a war drum such was the intensity with which it struck

In that moment it began rain more intensely...

The rain that wet his curl fell back on her cheek...  
"For no reason to the world , now, i would let you go ... Guinevere "  
He whispered it to her ear...

She raised the eyes towards him...  
Her eyelash was impearled by smallest water drops...  
Lancelot did not succeed to distinguish if they were wet of rain or tears...

"But for no reason to the world you would betray the faith which Arthur places in you"  
He nodded silently and painfully…

"and I would do the same thing" added the girl .

They looked each other again …

Their souls were still dancing in the middle of the rain when they decided to set out toward the castle.

----

Ok this is oneshot…I'd like to know what do you think about it…Please If you have had time to read my story, take some time to review…

You can find also my Fanfiction on my site

www.afanfiction.tk


End file.
